Wirus tytuł roboczy
by Starka
Summary: Dwie kobiety, dwa ciała, jeden wirus wirus spóścizny. Co się dzieje? I czemu chorują akurat Betsy i Revanche?


**DISCLAIMER: **X-men należą do Marvela, nie do mnie… Oddawajcie Dranie! Kurde, nie chcą oddać. Ale w końcu pękną pod siłą moich argumentów, zobaczycie.

- Jej stan… - Zaczął Beast, patrząc na odczyty z komputera.

- Nadal się pogarsza, tak? – Zapytał Jono, nerwowo podrywając się z krzesła.

- Nie... On się polepsza. – Odpowiedział. – Ale zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego… - Dodał i spojrzał na swoją pacjentkę - Elizabeth Braddock.

Betsy była chora, ale nie na zwykłą grypę… Miała wirusa… Wirusa Spuścizny. Była jedyną chorą w Instytucie. Przynajmniej na razie. Ale nikt, nawet ona sama, nie wiedział kto i kiedy ją zaraził. To przyszło nagle…

Obudziła się którejś nocy z objawami choroby. Jono jej obecny chłopak, prawie mąż (byli zaręczeni), zabrał ją wtedy do Hanka. Dosłownie po sekundzie, którą spędzili w laboratorium, Dr MaCory miał odpowiedź na pytanie „co się dzieję z Betsy?". Całą jej skórę pokrywały opuchlizna i rany. Beast nie miał wątpliwości - „Wirus Spuścizny".

Próbowali wszystkiego. Każdego możliwego leku, maści… Nawet Warren zgodził się oddać jej trochę swojej krwi z czynnikiem samoliczącym, ale nic nie pomagało. Z każdym dniem jej stan się pogarszał…

Aż nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, polepszył się! To zupełnie zaskoczyło zarówno Beast'a, który codziennie próbował leczyć Betsy, jak i Chambera, który był przy ukochanej przez cały czas. Jono, prawie że skakał z radości, słysząc to z ust zaufanego przyjaciela i świetnego lekarza, a McCoy choć zaskoczony takim obrotem sprawy, cieszył się.

Ponieważ Elizabeth spała, a żaden z nich nie chciał jej obudzić, zachowali spokój. _„Zasłużyła na chwilę odpoczynku bez cierpienia…"_ – Pomyślał Hank wychodząc ze skrzydła medycznego.

Tymczasem Rogue i Remy wracali z randki.

Wracali z niej bardzo wcześnie, z powodu Bets. Rogue mimo najszczerszych chęci, nie potrafiła bawić się wiedząc, że w Instytucie leży jej ciężko chora przyjaciółka. Czemu więc zdecydowali się na tę randkę?

Prawda jest taka, że spotkanie było umówione już na długo, przed niespodziewaną chorobą Betsy. W mieście odbywał się koncert, jednej z ulubionych kapeli Anny i ta, bardzo chciała się na nim znaleźć. Remy'emu udało się zdobyć bilety i wszystko wydawało się być zapięte na ostatni guzik. Nie przewidzieli tylko jednego – choroby Psylocke. Rogue, choć ze smutkiem, natychmiast chciała odwołać randkę i zrezygnować z występu. Był to jeden z pierwszych dni dolegliwości Betsy, kiedy była jeszcze zupełnie świadoma. Usłyszała ona rozmowę zakochanych o tym, co zrobić z biletami i powiedziała: „_Mną się nie przejmujcie i idźcie na ten koncert…_". Dobrze wiedziała, jak Annie na tym zależało, i jak im obojgu była potrzebna ta randka. W żadnym wypadku nie chciała być powodem, dla którego mieli by ją odwołać. Doskonale zdawała sobie bowiem sprawę, że ich związek przeżywał kryzys… Praktycznie już się sypał. Ta randka mogła być dla nich ostatnią nadzieją …

Wypad okazał się jednak kompletną klapą. Rogue cały czas myślała o Betsy i duchem była przy niej, a Gambit… Gambit, choć może nie z takim przejęciem, ale też myślał o chorej X-mence. Mimo tego, że nie byli w nadzwyczaj zażyłych stosunkach, nigdy nie życzyłby Psylocke takiego losu.

W drodze powrotnej, ze swego miejsca za kierownicą motocykla, Gambit słyszał, jak Rogue cichutko nuci coś sobie pod nosem. W końcu zapytał:

- Co tam podśpiewujesz, _cheri_?

- Nic. – Odpowiedziała głosem, który wskazywał na to, że zaraz się rozpłacze.

- Cheri, nie powinnaś tak bardzo przejmować się Betsy. Ona na pewno wyzdrowieje. Na pewno… - Mówił Remy, choć sam nie wiedział kogo starał się przekonać, siebie czy swoją cheri…?

- Nie, Remy. Nie! Nikt, kto do tej pory zachorował, nie przeżył. Betsy też się nie uda, ale - tu zrobiła krótką przerwę – ona nie zasłużyła na taki los… Nie zasłużyła na to by cierpieć i ja… Ja nie chcę żeby odeszła! To moja przyjaciółka… Najlepsza przyjaciółka… Jedyna prawdziwa przyjaciółka... – Powiedziała i wtuliła się mocniej w Gambita. Choć nie chciała, łzy strumieniami zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach. Remy zatrzymał się. Anna teraz, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd, potrzebowała niego wsparcia. Przytulił ją mocno do siebie i otarł jej łzy.

- Chodź cheri. – Powiedział po chwili, schodząc z motoru. Rogue zrobiła to samo. – Idziemy na spacer.

Zatrzymali się akurat przy parku. Normalnie, zalany światłem księżyca, był on idealnym miejscem na romantyczny spacer. Teraz, choć okoliczności nie były sprzyjające, również zdecydowali się na przechadzkę jego alejkami. Daleko nie zaszli. Usiedli na jednej z ławek. Przez chwilę po prostu patrzyli na siebie nawzajem, aż w pewnej chwili, zielonooka roześmiała się głośno:

- Co cię tak bawi, cheri? – Zapytał Remy.

- Wiesz, przypominasz mi Betsy. – Odpowiedziała nie mogąc przestać się śmiać.

- Czemu?

Po tym pytaniu, Rogue zaczęła opowiadać jak spędziła ostatnią noc, przy chorej koleżance. Czytała jej „Draculę 2000", a gdy dojechała do jednej ze scen, w której wampir wysysał krwi z niewinnej ofiary, Psylocke najpierw się skrzywiła, a potem zaczęła się cieszyć, że ma obandażowaną szyję. Potem opowiedziała mu historię, o tym, że gdy okazało się że Elizabeth jest chora, Rogue dała jej utulić swojego ukochanego misia - Pana Bubka i zasypała jej łóżko pluszowymi zwierzakami. Potem zaczęła opowiadać zupełnie wszystko, co tylko przychodziło jej do głowy. Każdą miłą, a niekiedy śmieszna chwilę, spędzoną z chorą. Te wspomnienia na nowo dały jej nadzieję.

- Dzięki, szczurze bagienny. – Powiedziała w pewnej chwili uśmiechając się.

Rem odwzajemnił ten uśmiech, choć do końca nie wiedział, za co mu dziękowała. Ale najważniejsze było to, że randka, choć z pozoru nieudana, bardzo im pomogła. Dzięki niej uświadomili sobie, jak bardzo są sobie nawzajem potrzebni.

– Czas wracać do domu. – Powiedziała Anna, a Remy tylko skinął głową. – I ja prowadzę! – Dodała Rogue wyrywając mu kluczyki z ręki i wskakując na motocykl.

Poza Bets, była jeszcze jedna chora. Jednak o niej X-men nie mieli bladego pojęcia. Przynajmniej na razie…

Tym kimś była, uznana przez nich za martwą już od dawna, Revanche. Kwannon, (tak brzmiało jej prawdziwe imię) zmierzała właśnie w stronę Instytutu. Byłą już niedaleko Westchester, a więc u kresu swej podróży. Poruszała się różnymi środkami transportu, lecz najbardziej zależało jej na tym. by pozostać niezauważoną. Albowiem ciało, które posiadała, podobnie jak ciało Psylocke, pokryte było ramami i straszliwie opuchnięte. Nie chodziło jej jednak tylko o odrażający wygląd. To można było ukryć pod płaszczem. Tak naprawdę, zależało jej na tym, aby nikogo nie zarazić. Tak więc, z Nowego Jorku, do którego niestety musiała przylecieć samolotem, do Westchester, postanowiła dojechać pociągiem.

Wybrała jednak wagon towarowy zamiast pasażerskiego – żeby zminimalizować ryzyko…. Teraz patrzała na poruszający się horyzont, przez otwarte na oścież drzwi. Co dziwniejsze, im bliżej była celu podróży, tym ból zadawany przez chorobę, stopniowo ustępował.

„Ciekawe czemu?" – Zapytała sama siebie, ale szybko jej myśli wróciły do pytań, które nurtowały ją przez całą podróż: "Jak X-emni zareagują na mój powrót? Jak zareaguje Elizabeth?". W końcu pociąg dotarł do końcowej stacji.Teraz musiała już pokonać tylko kawałek drogi do szkoły Charlesa Xaviera.

Gdy Rogue i Remy wrócili, zastała ich miła niespodzianka. Zaledwie Anna przekroczyła próg kuchni, a stanęła jak wryta. Wydawało jej się, że oczy płatają jej sztuczki. Zobaczyła Psylocke stojącą o własnych i pijącą kawę.

- Betsy! – Wykrzyknęła radośnie po chwili i rzuciła się jej na szyję.

- Rouge uważaj… kawa! –Powiedziała Psylocke, ale kubek z napojem nie wylądował na podłodze tylko dzięki jej telekinezie i błyskawicznemu refleksowi. Zielonooka nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć i trochę skrępowana puściła przyjaciółkę, z uśmiechem łobuza, którym zresztą była. Elizabeth złapała kubek i wtedy usłyszała pytanie Rogue:

- Jak się czujesz?

- Dobrze, coraz lepiej. – Odpowiedziała.

- A Beast ci pozwolił tak sobie spacerować, czy sama sobie pozwoliłaś? – Zapytała Anna patrząc na przyjaciółkę podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

- Cóż ja… - Teraz to Bets poczuła się skrępowana. – No… Właściwie to Hank nic mi nie mówił, bo nie pytałam, ale jestem pewna, że nie miałby nic przeciwko!– Oznajmiła z uśmiechem.

- Yhy, jasne… - Mruknęła Rogue. – A co byś powiedziała, gdyby go zawołała i spytała o to?

- Hej! Ja nie powiedziałam Gambitowi, kto zżarł jego gumbo! – Oburzyła się Betsy.

- I tak wie. Kit mu powiedziała…

- No dobra Rogue, zrobię co zechcesz, tylko nie wołaj Beasta.

-Zgoda. – Powiedziała Anna z tryumfalnym uśmiechem i z kieszeni swojego płaszcza wyciągnęła pluszowego misia – No co? Muszę się kogoś poradzić… - Powiedziała, widząc zdziwioną i jednocześnie nieco skrzywioną minę Psylocke. Następnie, przez dłuższą chwilę, Rogue udawała, że rozmawia z misiem i mruczała tylko: „Aha. Aha. Ma pan rację, panie Bubku. Ale pan jest mądry"( wtedy również przytulała misia). Gdy skończyła i już miała powiedzieć, co ma dla niej robić Betsy, rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. „Kto to może być, o tej porze?" – Takie pytanie zadały sobie zarówno Bets jak i Anna, i obydwie poszły otworzyć. Ich zdziwienie było nie do opisania, gdy przed ich oczami ukazała się Revanche.


End file.
